Words Unspoken
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Christine and Erik have a moment while Lisette, Antoinette Giry, Meg and Nadir take note.


**Words Unspoken**

Erik had been surprised by Christine's appearance in the entry to Antoinette Giry's apartments. He knew she was invited. In fact, he knew she had been staying with the Girys as she recovered from her break-up with Raoul. Though that wasn't entirely true. It was finding that someone else had replaced her in Erik's heart that had devastated her.  
As they stood, staring into each others eyes, Erik suddenly shook himself, what was he doing? He turned from the beautiful soprano, "Shall we join the others?" he spoke loudly, with false cheer. Christine gave him a sad smile, "Yes," she said brightly , though the tears glistening in her eyes but not yet falling told a different story.

As Erik took her arm, the touch sending shivers through them both, he escorted her to the sofas and she seated herself beside Antoinette and across from Lisette who was seated beside Meg, who had been chattering away to her. Erik sat on the other side of Lisette, and took her small hand in his and whispered, so softly, so musically, for her ears only, "Are you alright, my dear?" She gazed up and smiled warmly at him. But he sensed a disturbance deep within her that only he could read.

"How lovely to see you again, Lisette," Christine smiled at her, and attempted a welcoming air.  
"It is nice to see you again, as well. Why, I almost met you the other day. You must have been going to rehearsal. I don't think you noticed me, though, because you were in such a hurry."

Erik felt himself go paler than normal, and he could see Christine pale at Lisette's words. She spoke them so pleasantly that no one else seemed to think it was anything other than small talk. Nadir, however, took note of a sudden change in the room, as if a shadow had fallen across the sun.

"Yes, perhaps that was it," said Christine. "We are in rehearsals for Giuseppe Verdi's opera La Traviata. I am to play Violetta. I could use some coaching, " she sighed. "It is a demanding role. I miss my Angel of Music." She glanced at Erik, quite meaningfully. Erik could feel Lisette stiffen at her words.  
"Perhaps he will return to you, Christine. If you truly need his help. I, myself, would love to hear you sing." She said this quite sweetly.  
Christine was startled by her reply, but remained composed. "I believe Erik still has use of Box 5. The managers believe he died in the fire that destroyed the Opera House a few years ago, but have been superstitious about its use."

Erik was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He felt all eyes were on him. Two beautiful women were sparring over him. Never in his wildest dreams could he believe that such a thing was possible. And yet, his heart seemed to cease to beat and time seemed to stand still waiting for him to speak. He reached down and lifted the teapot, pouring himself a cup, which he sipped black and bitter, not adding cream and sugar as his preference, because those extra steps seemed too awkward to attempt.

Finally, setting down the cup, he spoke. "Both things could be arranged. Christine, I could resume tutoring you for several weeks during rehearsals. Then I will accompany Lisette to the premiere. When is it?"

"The premiere is set for the 4th of May." She said.

Lisette cast her golden eyes towards Christine. What she knew and Christine did not… was that the night of May 4th was the night of the full moon.

"I hope you will both be there," she smiled, feeling lighter than she had since her return to the Opera House. Her Angel of Music would return to her, for however briefly, he would be hers, again.

Later, as they said their goodbyes, and Lisette was embraced by Antoinette and Meg, he felt Nadir behind him. "A word, Erik," he spoke quietly, and Erik cringed at the lecture he knew he was about to receive. Turning to Lisette he told her, "I will be just a minute. I have something to discuss with Nadir." She nodded and continued talking to Meg, while Antoinette and Christine spoke quietly in the kitchen.  
"Was that wise, Christine?" she asked her ward and adopted daughter. Christine, feeling triumphant, yet spoke demurely, "I need his help, Madame. It is a big role. I know I would be much better with his tutoring."  
"Christine, I implore you not to interfere in Erik's life anymore. He is happier than I have seen him in years. Let him be happy. Lisette is a lovely young woman. She loves him. You know, my dear, that was something you only realized in retrospect. After you hurt him so deeply. You couldn't see past his face and embrace him for who he was. You must admit this to yourself or you will never be happy and you will continue to live in torment and to torment Erik as well. Is that what you want?"  
Christine gazed up at her adopted mother and someone whose opinion she counted on. Antoinette's dark eyes looked troubled. Worry creased her brow. "No, Madame. I do not want to hurt Erik. But, " she glanced over her shoulder at Meg and Lisette laughing together, "but what do we really know of Lisette? There's something about her eyes that troubles me. They are so similar to Erik's. And yet… there is almost an animal's wariness in them. That it takes all her control not to have leapt from the sofa and torn my throat out. I am a little afraid of her. Could she not hurt Erik, as well?"

"She would not do it intentionally. There is a bond between them," Antoinette smiled at the laughter coming from the other room. "She is a delightful young woman. Erik says she has a lovely voice and she is quite artistic and is also a talented seamstress. One day Erik will tell us how they met. But it is up to them to tell us. It is not our place to pry and speculate. Come, let us see what's keeping Erik and Nadir. "

What was keeping Nadir and Erik was the Daroga's sixth sense when it came to police work or to what Erik was up to. "I advise you not to return to Christine as her tutor. It is too dangerous for both of you. You have a history between you, my friend, and it is not an especially pleasant one."

Erik scowled at Nadir, his oldest and truest friend. "You have no faith in me. I am involved with Lisette. I have no interest in Christine, not in that way, anymore."

"Involved? Is that how you speak of the jewel over there?" he gestured towards Meg and Lisette, "It is plain to even a blind man that she loves you with all her being. In a couple of years she will be old enough for you to wed, Erik. I thought that is what you wanted?"

Suddenly Erik felt sick. What was he doing? Christine had been heartless and cruel. He had to remember that and not allow her to ensnare his heart, once more. Lisette was the light of his life, she had so much in common with him. No, he would never betray her. How he loved her, his heart melting at the sight of her as she turned towards him, smiling. "It is, Nadir. It is all that I want. I don't know what Christine is doing. It is like she is able to hypnotize me. I will bow out of tutoring as gracefully as I can. I agree. She is dangerous, not only to me, but to my life with Lisette."

Nadir nodded, and put his hand on Erik's shoulder. "I believe you, Erik. Go to Lisette. Take her home. I will come visit you anytime I am invited. I look forward to getting to know her better."

The men returned as Antoinette and Christine also rejoined them. "Come, Lisette," he said. "Let us go home."  
"Yes, Erik, I am ready," she came to stand beside him as they took their leave, Meg and Antoinette embracing her and Nadir taking her delicate hand in his and placing a kiss upon it. Christine just stood, watching. Then she said, without moving from her spot next to Antoinette, "Goodbye, Erik. Goodbye, Lisette. I hope we will all see more of you in the future."

Listette, looking as beautiful as a fairy, her silken white blonde hair falling about her shoulders, turned her amber eyes towards Christine, "I am sure you will." She said sweetly. And together, she and Erik opened the door and then closed it behind them.


End file.
